


I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You & You)

by sope_dreams



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sope_dreams/pseuds/sope_dreams
Summary: Your boyfriend, Jiyong, has always had a fantasy to watch you with another man. What you thought would just be a casual night with your boyfriend and Yoongi, turns into something that will change the course of your relationship.





	1. Friday Night Punishment

“Ji Yong, I’m home!” you shouted out, kicking off your kitten heels on the mat by the front door.  
  
You slipped on your house shoes and shuffled into the kitchen to drop your purse in its usual spot and continued your search for your boyfriend. Peeking in the bedroom as you made your way down the hallway, you found it empty and figured its best to check the most obvious place: the studio. Reaching the end of the hallway, you could see the lights from under the doorway and entered the code into the security pad on the wall and entered.  
Ji Yong was hunched over the desk, scribbling on a notebook when you slid your hands around his shoulders. “Hey Ji, I’m home.”  
  
“About time.” He mumbled, continuing to write in his notepad.  
  
“Oh, are we going to take it out on me because my boss made me stay late?” You smirked, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
“He’s cutting into my time. Who does this guy think he is?” Ji Yong brooded, setting his pen down and turning towards you. His hands found his way to your hips, pulling you to stand in between his legs.  
  
You brushed back his blond hair as he looked up at you with pouted lips. “You know, something about giving me a paycheck makes him think he can tell me what to do.” You laughed, leaning over to kiss his lips. You savored the taste of him after more than 12 hours away, even if there was a linger of old coffee and mint mingling together. As was his habit, Ji bit your lip slightly as you pulled away.  
  
Not ready to be so far away from you, Ji hid his face against the soft fabric of your top, while untucking the back from your skirt so he could slide his hands up and feel the skin of your lower back. “You know you don’t need to work ever again. I’d be happy to take care of you.”  
  
“I appreciate that, Ji, but you and I both know that’s not the kind of woman I am. I’d go crazy at home all day with nothing to do. Maybe someday you’ll convince me but today’s not that day.” You knew Ji could and would take care of you if you ever wanted to quit or even if you decided to switch careers and take a lower paying job, but you weren’t with him for his money and you certainly weren’t comfortable with feeling like a kept woman. You enjoying having a feeling of independence and getting to surprise him with a gift of two of your own from time to time. “What’s on the schedule for this evening?”  
  
“Actually, I have a friend coming over to join us for dinner and a little surprise.” He replied, pulling away to look up at you.  
  
“Who would that be?” You asked curiously, moving to sit on the couch on the near wall.  
  
“Min Yoongi. Maybe you know him as Suga?” he smirked, knowing full well you knew exactly who he is. “We met him at KBS a while back and he finally had a free night to get together so I hope that you don’t mind me not asking first.”  
  
“Not at all. When is he going to get here?”  
  
“Pretty soon, maybe an hour. I think we have enough time for a little playtime.” Ji Yong smirked, biting his lip.  
  
You rolled your eyes at him. You knew playtime was code that Ji wanted to take charge. You weren’t exactly hardcore into BDSM however you enjoyed playing a submissive role and letting him dominate you in the bedroom. It was some of the most intense orgasms you ever had.  
  
“Do you really think we have the time, Ji? I want to get out of these work clothes and wash the work week off me.” You asked.  
  
“You’ll have plenty of time as long as you’re good. Now go get ready and be in your spot in five minutes.” He ordered, his tone changing.  
  
You looked him dead in the eyes and replied “Yes, sir.” And left the studio to get yourself prepared.  
  
Anytime the two of you played like this, it meant you stripped down to your panties and pulled your hair back into a low ponytail, makeup off, then waited for him on your knees at the foot of the bed, facing the wall in front of you. You knew he would be right on time, so you couldn’t take long getting ready and had to quickly strip in order to have time to wash your face properly. You had just gotten comfortable on your knees when he entered the room.  
  
“That’s my good girl. Just as I like her.” Ji Yong purred as he walked into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the side as he walked over to you slowly. You felt his eyes graze over your body as he cupped your chin in his hand. You continued to look straight ahead, focusing on the double X tattoos above his bellybutton. The cool air on your naked breasts made your nipples perk up and begin to ache slightly.  
  
“You were a naughty girl today. You never called me to tell me you were going to be late. What will I do with you?” he mused, wrapping your hair around his hand pulling your head back so you were looking up at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” You replied quickly.  
  
“It better not. You had me so worried. I think for being four hours late you’ll have to count to four.” He smirked, biting his lip again.  
  
You whined softly. Ji’s counting game meant he would bring you to the bring of orgasm and stop, making you count until you reached your punishment before he finally let you come. “Don’t blame me, you know the rules. Now crawl up onto the bed.”  
  
Ji Yong released his grip on your hair and allowed you to crawl up onto the bed on hands and knees. You feel your shoulders being pushed down into the bed and your hips being pulled back as you look over your shoulder. Ji’s hands have pulled your ass back against him as he grinds himself against you and you can feel how hard he is through his jeans. “That feels so good.” You moan.  
  
He slaps your ass suddenly. “I didn’t ask if it felt good, did I?”  
  
“No, sir.” You quietly replied.  
  
“That’s right. Now be a good girl and be quiet.” He said, sliding your panties down, grinning as he saw you were already getting turned on.  
  
You hid your face in the bedding as his hands made their way up your thighs, kissing his way up the inside of your left thigh, blowing against your wet lips, driving you crazy. Just as you thought he was about to start at your clit, he moved over to the right thigh, starting over. By the time he was licking from your ass to your clit, your head was already spinning. You felt him softly kiss your clit before sucking it in his mouth and attacking it with his tongue. His tongue contoured around your clit and found the right angles as if it had a map and once he slid two fingers inside you, you felt your orgasm coming, stopping him by yelling out “One! One!”  
  
Ji Yong grinned and pulled away. “Good girl. Flip over.” You moaned as you rub your thighs together while turning over. “I’ll let that one slide” he teased, spreading your legs wide. “Are you ready yet?”  
  
“No, sir.” You sigh, knowing if he starts again it will only be a few seconds before you’re close to orgasm.  
  
“My poor girl must have missed me as much as I missed her today. So wet and eager.” He teased, leaning over to kiss you.  
  
His lips encompassed yours and were full of desire, his tongue quickly licking your lips, begging for entry into your mouth. Your tongues tangle in a fight for control, learning again the contours of each other’s mouth. You felt his body shift and his knees on the side of your hips, signaling he was about to penetrate you.  
  
As he thrust his entire length deep inside you, he pulled his mouth away from you and grins as your back arches. You would never quite get used to the feeling of him stretching you as he held himself deep inside you. “Are you ready?” he smirked, pulling your calves up over his shoulders.  
  
“Yes, sir.” You panted, planting your hands on the bed to prepare for what you were sure was coming next.  
  
Ji Yong pulled himself nearly completely out of you before thrusting sharply inside again, his balls slapping against your ass. He stopped and grinned down at you, waiting for you to tell him to move. Knowing this was his plan, you bit your lip and waited until he got bored of staring you down to begin his thrusts again.  
  
“Tsk tsk. I must need to come up with some new moves. You’re too smart to be tricked into whining.” He laughed, beginning to slowly move in and out of you.  
  
“You trained me well, sir.” You simply replied, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
“No touching. Next time it’s the cuffs.” He warned, picking up his pace.  
  
Gripping the bedsheets, you focused on the feeling of him inside you and the look on his face as he watched his dick sliding in and out of you. As his pace quickened, he began to tease your clit and it wasn’t long before you felt your walls clenching around him. “Two! Oh my god, two!”  
  
“Good girl.” He smirked, pulling out and stepping away from you. You hadn’t heard it, but his phone had been ringing and he leaned over to pull it out of his jeans. “Hey Yoongi, where are you?” Ji asked casually, while pulling you to the edge of the bed and thrusting inside you again.  
  
You pleaded with Ji to stop while he was on the phone, but he simply grabbed your panties and shoved them in your mouth to quiet your soft moans. Dragging your hands down your face, you desperately tried to think of anything to keep you from getting too close to climax.  
  
“Yeah, we’re at home so anytime you can get here we’ll be home.” Ji smiled, watching you as you grabbed for a pillow to muffle yourself. “Yeah, Y/N is here too and is excited to meet you.” He replied, pulling the pillow away and shaking his head at you. “Did you have dinner yet, we haven’t had time to have anything yet.”  
  
Ji Yong began thrusting faster, leaning over you to bring the phone closer to your mouth. You could hear Yoongi’s deep voice and you turned your head to the opposite side as you began once again to feel the tell-tale signs of an orgasm nearing. You slapped his arm and held up three fingers, but he simply smirked and reached down to tease your clit. Your fingernails dug into his bicep as you mouthed “three” to him, pleading with your eyes for him to stop.  
  
“Sounds good, Yoongi. We’ll see you in about five minutes then. Bye.” Ji Yong smirked, ending the call and tossing the phone to the side. “What a good girl you are. He had no idea that you were about to come apart under me. He’s going to be here in about 5 minutes so you better take care of this problem before he gets here. How embarrassing if I answered the door with this huge boner.”  
  
You could hardly get your head straight to comprehend what he said, but your body moved easily when he pulled you up and pushed you on your knees. “May I touch you?” you asked, staring the angry red tip of his cock in your face.  
  
“Since we have limited time, you may.” He replied, grabbing your ponytail as you slid his dick into your mouth and braced yourself on his hips. Creating suction, you worked him with your hand, moaning with him in your mouth, creating the vibrations you knew he enjoyed. You glanced up at him as you felt his balls tighten before he released in your mouth.  
  
You swallowed quickly before opening your mouth to show him it was empty. “Good girl. I’m going to wreck you later. Now go shower and get ready before our guest gets here. I suggest a dress, no panties.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” You replied, making your way into your en-suite bathroom as Ji Yong pulled on fresh clothes.


	2. The Other Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi arrives for a night in and Ji let's you in on his plan.

Walking into the bathroom, you noticed a dress hanging on the back of the door. You laughed, realizing that Ji had planned the evening out before you even got home. Turning the water on, you quickly stepped in and cleaned yourself. Your body ached for release, but you knew there was no way you could avoid more punishment if you acted on your urges. You turned the water cold as you rinsed your body and jumped out as soon as all the soap was gone.  
  
Drying your body, you heard the doorbell ring. Not wanting to be rude to your company or Ji, you quickly dried your hair and applied light makeup before sliding into the dress Ji had picked out for you. Pulling down your dress, you frowned, noticing that you’d need to be careful sitting so you didn’t flash anything.  
  
As you walked out of your bedroom, you could hear the men talking in the kitchen and made your way to greet them. Ji was standing next to the counter, while Yoongi was sat on the other side. “There you are, Y/N. You remember Yoongi, right?” Ji said, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
  
“Hello, yes, I remember meeting you briefly. How are you?” you asked, stretching out your hand with a polite bow.  
  
“I’m well, thank you. I hope you don’t mind me coming over this evening. I know it’s a bit late.” Yoongi replied.  
  
“I just got home from work not too long ago, so its no problem at all.” You responded with a smile. “What’s on the agenda for tonight?”  
  
“I hope you don’t mind, but we ordered some food and thought we’d just hang out, maybe watch a movie.” Ji informed you.  
  
“Not a problem. You know what I like.” You smiled. “Why don’t you both go pick a movie and I’ll grab us some wine.”  
  
As he made his way out of the kitchen, Ji quickly brushed up the back of your skirt, smirking as he felt no panties. You pulled your skirt down, thankful Yoongi’s back was turned. “Good girl.” Ji whispered to you.  
  
You grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and popped the cork out before grabbing the glasses and making your way to the living room. After serving each of the men a glass, you set the bottle on the table and grabbed a blanket before settling into the corner of the couch, thankful to have something to cover yourself.  
  
Before you knew it, a few hours had passed and a couple of bottles of wine had been drunk. “Where is your bathroom?” Yoongi questioned.  
  
Ji Yong directed Yoongi to the bathroom and returned to you on the couch. “How is my girl doing?” He asked, leaning over to kiss you softly.  
  
“I’m having a good time.” You smiled, pulling him to you again, kissing him, your fingers tangling in the back of his hair.  
  
Ji removed the blanket and ran his hand up your thigh, taking his time to slowly drag his fingers against you. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you sitting here without your panties. I hope you’re not getting too tired. I have plans for you.”  
  
“You’ve got to stop teasing me. I’ve been aching for you all night.” You purred into his ear.  
  
“I can tell. You’re already wet for me.” He growled into your ear, sliding a finger inside you.  
  
Grabbing the side of the couch, you leaned your head back and bit your lip to try to avoid moaning. “Ji, what if Yoongi comes back?”  
  
“What if I said he could join us?” Ji questioned, looking at you while adding another finger.  
  
You moaned lightly and grabbed his hand to try to still his movements. “Who says he’d want to join?”  
  
“Maybe I already asked him.” Ji smirked, pulling his fingers out and licking them.  
  
“Are you serious?” You asked, shocked.  
  
“I am. I told you I wanted to watch you with someone else and I was hoping you would indulge me. When I saw you blushing when we met him, I thought Yoongi might the guy to ask. I didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of him saying no while here, so I asked him before he came over.” Ji answered, kissing your neck.  
  
Your mind raced at the idea of having your boyfriend watch you with another man. You wouldn’t lie to yourself and say you weren’t attracted to Yoongi, but you were taken aback by how casually your boyfriend brought it up. Since he had mentioned his fantasy, it never passed a hypothetical situation. It came up a few times but you had no idea he was actively looking for someone to join you. While normally you would have liked a bit more time to think about it, you trusted Ji Yong well enough to know he would have thought this through and decided to agree.  
  
“Well, I wish you would have talked to me about it before but if this is something you’re both interested in, I’ll do it.” You told Ji, grabbing his face so you could read his expression.  
  
The glow on his face told you he was being dead serious and the bulge in his pants assured you he was turned on. From the other side of the room, you heard Yoongi clear his throat and turned your attention to him.  
  
“I was just getting her warmed up for you.” Ji smirked, turning his attention to Yoongi.  
  
“You’re up for this?” Yoongi asked, his attention on you  
  
You nodded your head, “I am. Are you?”  
  
He smirked before answering, “I am.”  
  
“Go to him.” Ji laughed, pulling you off the couch.  
  
You glanced to your boyfriend, noticing him palming himself through his jeans, before walking over to Yoongi. As soon as you we’re close enough, Yoongi reached out a hand and placed it on your hip, his eyes steadily watching you. You licked your lips before leaning in to kiss him, letting your arms wrap around his shoulders.  
  
It had been a few years since you had kissed anyone but your boyfriend and you felt a bit nervous you’d fumble a bit, not knowing what Yoongi liked. Thankfully, he took charge of the kiss, softly massaging your lips against his own before sucking gently on your bottom lip. You tangled you hand into his hair, pulling him against you more to encourage him to keep it up.  
  
He stepped into you more, one hand softly playing with your hair as his other drifted further south, resting just at the top of your ass. You licked your tongue against his lips, asking for entry into his mouth and he immediately obliged. Your tongues tangled together, learning the boundaries of each other’s mouths, a soft moan escaping your mouth as he bit gently on your lower lip.  
  
“Is the biting okay?” He questioned, pulling away and looking at you.  
  
You smiled and nodded, starting to lean in to kiss him again when Ji Yong spoke up, “She really loves the biting on her nipples.”  
  
You blushed slightly and turned to see him lounged back on the couch with his cock in his hand, stroking slowly. “Hey, don’t tell all my secrets. Everything okay over there?” You asked, still pressed up against Yoongi.  
  
“Perfect.” Ji winked, “just wondering which one of you will start taking clothes off first.”  
  
You all laughed a bit, “Do you want to direct?” Yoongi joked, waiting for Ji’s answer.  
  
“Not yet, lets just see where this goes. If you start taking too long I may change my mind.” Ji responded.  
  
“He likes to be in charge.” You informed Yoongi.  
  
“Now who is telling secrets? I interrupted you so rudely, please keep going. I’m already so hard over here.” Ji answered.  
  
You shook your head at your boyfriend and turned back to Yoongi, kissing him again as your hands made their way down his chest. While he was on the slight side, you were a bit surprised to feel how firm he felt under his shirt. Your hands played with the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head when he broke the kiss.  
  
Yoongi kissed your neck as your ran your hand over his bare chest, admiring his broad shoulders and angular collarbone. You licked your thumb and forefinger before rubbing his nipple between them, watching them peek under your fingers. A groan slid out of Yoongi’s mouth, vibrating against your neck as you tugged slightly.  
  
“Seems maybe you like your nipples are sensitive too.” You whispered in his ear, sucking on his ear lobe.  
  
“Fuck, yes. That feels so good.” Yoongi panted, his forehead against your shoulder.  
  
His hands found the hem of your dress, lifting up and sliding the dress off your body. As you stood naked in front of Yoongi, you heard him curse again under his breath. “You’re even more beautiful than I imagined. Ji, you’re a lucky man.”  
  
Yoongi’s hands cupped your breasts, letting them fill his hands before running his thumbs over your already sensitive nipples.  
  
“I’m luckier than you know. Wait until you taste her.” Ji replied, readjusting his position on the couch. “Y/N, come here and let Yoongi have a good look.”  
  
You made your way to the couch, next to Ji and sat down. Ji leaned over to kiss you while spreading your legs open. You leaned back into Ji as you watched Yoongi’s gaze slide over your body, feeling completely exposed and yet turned on by the desire in his eyes.  
  
“Come here, Yoongi.” You purred, your hand running over your thigh as Ji spread your pussy for Yoongi to see.  
  
“She’s dripping for you already.” Ji teased you both as Yoongi kneeled before you.  
  
Yoongi didn’t take long to begin kissing your thighs, teasing his way towards your wet core, taking a quick glance up at you before taking a hard suck at your clit. Your hand quickly found itself tangled in Yoongi’s hair, holding him in place as he started to work on you with his tongue. Your breath became labored as Yoongi’s tongue flicked against your clit and his fingers slowly pushed inside you. After having come so close before, you felt your orgasm getting close and he hooked his finger, trying to find your G-spot.  
  
“Four! Four!” You shouted out of habit.  
  
Ji laughed next to you and Yoongi pulled away, his lips glistening with your slick. “What’s four mean?” Yoongi questioned.  
  
“She was being punished earlier for being late and was being denied four orgasms. I guess your punishment is over now.” Ji explained.  
  
“Sorry about that. I just wasn’t sure if we were still counting and I didn’t want to get punished later.” You laughed, stroking Yoongi’s hair. Ji leaned over and kissed Yoongi softly, licking his lips as he pulled away. You weren’t expecting the two of them to have any physical interaction, but you felt your pussy walls clench at the sight of their lips pressed together.  
  
“I told you she tastes good, didn’t I?” Ji asked.  
  
“Fantastic.” Yoongi laughed.  
  
“Why don’t we go to the bedroom? It’s time I take care of you.” You suggested, your hand cupping Yoongi’s hard shaft through his jeans.  
  
You lead the way, watching both Yoongi and Ji following you like puppy dogs, smirking at how desirable they made you feel. Ji took a seat in the chair next to your window and you stopped Yoongi before he could make the first move.  
  
Kissing him again, you quickly undid his belt and jeans, sliding both his jeans and briefs down. Breaking the kiss, you bit your lip as you saw he was both slightly longer and thicker than Ji. Using the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip, you stroked the length of his hard shaft, wondering how quickly you’d adjust to his size.  
  
Pushing him back against the bed, you kneeled at his feet and began to lick your way from base to tip as Yoongi threw his head back. Watching his face for clues on what felt the best, you started to slowly lick and suck the head into your mouth, slowly stroking him with one hand and cupping his balls in the other. As your jaw got used to the size of him in your mouth, you dipped your head further down, each time getting closer to taking him in.  
  
Yoongi was now flat on his back, a fist full of your hair, groaning deeply as you worked on his cock. You took a deep breath and brought him completely into your mouth, feeling yourself gag as he hit the back of your throat. This time you heard both Yoongi and Ji moaning, Yoongi slightly thrusting into your mouth.  
  
You pulled back off him with a pop, taking a minute to catch your breath and wiping the saliva off your mouth before sucking back down on him faster, moving your hand in rhythm.  
  
“Oh god, Y/N, you feel so good I could cum now.” Yoongi moaned, looking at you as you bobbed on his cock.  
  
“Do you want to come in my mouth?” Your purred, your lips against his shaft.  
  
“Fuck, can I?” He asked, looking down at you, then Ji  
  
“Ji, do you have any objections?” You asked him, still stroking Yoongi’s dick.  
  
“Not at all, do what feels best.” Ji replied.  
  
You put him back in your mouth, creating suction and using your spit to lubricate his shaft. It wasn’t long before you felt his balls tightening in your hands and Yoongi shouted, “I’m going to cum!”  
  
You bobbed down on him until you felt the release of his warm seed in your mouth and pulled him out, stroking his shaft as he finished coming in your mouth. As the last drop hit your tongue, you felt a hand turn your head and you saw Ji standing there, stroking himself. “Open up again, Jagi.”  
  
You opened your mouth to him, some of Yoongi’s cum still in your mouth as Ji added to it, moaning out as he squirt himself into you. Your hand replaced his own as you sucked his tip, making sure to get everything.  
  
“Fuck, you’re such a good girl. Now swallow it all and show us.” Ji ordered, stroking hair out of your face.  
  
With a large gulp, you swallowed their cum, then stuck your tongue out to show an empty mouth to both.  
  
“That was so hot.” Yoongi murmured beneath you. You smiled, kissing Ji first, then Yoongi. “You didn’t cum yet.”  
  
“She won’t take long. Help me out and play with her nipples as I go down on her.” Ji replied, laying you down on the bed next to Yoongi.  
  
As Ji began to lick your slick folds, Yoongi kissed you again, his hands cupping your breasts and slightly tugging on your hard nipples. As he pulled away, you moaned, feeling Ji sucking on your clit. Yoongi’s warm mouth covered your right nipple, his hand teasing your left.  
  
Ji slid two fingers deep inside you as he worked your clit with his tongue. You began to moan almost non-stop, the teasing from both men making your head swim. “I’m so close, don’t stop now.” You panted as you felt your pussy clench again Ji’s fingers. You pulled Yoongi back up to kiss you as you moaned into his mouth, finally being granted a release.  
  
You laid on your back, staring at the ceiling as you rode out your high, feeling both men kissing your body, their hands following the curves as you moaned. You weren’t sure how long you laid like that, but you broke out of it when you felt a damp cloth against your thigh.  
  
“Just cleaning you up baby. You did so good waiting that long. I’ve never seen you squirt quite like that.” Ji teased.  
  
You shook your head and looked at him, a soft smile on his face. “I what?”  
  
“You squirt. I thought that only happened in porno. It was so sexy.” Yoongi smiled, as he pulled on his boxers.  
  
“Oh. Sorry if I made a mess.” You said, sitting up.  
  
“Don’t be silly. You know I love to get you so worked up you squirt.” Ji said, kissing you and sliding panties up your legs. Ji handed you one of his shirts before he started to strip the bed. “Yoongi, why don’t you take Y/N to get some water and I’ll remake the bed so we can go to sleep.”  
  
“Ugh, sure. But you want me to stay over?” Yoongi questioned.  
  
“It’s almost 3am. I’m not letting you leave here alone this late. If you don’t want to sleep in bed with us, you can take the guest bedroom but we’ve seen each other cum. I don’t know why sharing a bed would be weird.” Ji nonchalantly replied.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I suppose that’s true.” Yoongi replied, taking your hand to help you into the kitchen. “Thanks.”  
  
Yoongi and you made your way to the kitchen and you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Do you want anything? Water? Food?” You offered.  
  
“Just some water, thanks.” He responded. “Are you okay with me staying the night?”  
  
“Of course. Just a fair warning, I like to snuggle.” You laughed.  
  
“Hey, it will be nice to snuggle a woman for once.” Yoongi joked.  
  
“Well, just nudge me if I make you too warm or uncomfortable.” You smiled at him, taking a drink of your water. “We should go help change the bed.”  
  
Yoongi nodded and followed you back into the bedroom. Ji was just finished up remaking the bed as you entered. You handed him a bottle of water and climbed into bed. “Y/N in the middle.” Ji laughed, climbing in on your right.  
  
You pat the bed to your left for Yoongi to join you and as he made his way into bed, you kissed Ji softly. “Thanks for tonight.” You smiled, turning so he could snuggle against your back, leaving you facing Yoongi. As Yoongi settled in on his back, you leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you too.”  
  
“It was my pleasure.” He softly replied, smiling as you slung your arm over his waist. “Night hyung.” He said a bit louder.  
  
“Night Yoongi.” Ji yawned, soft snores following quickly after.  
  
Your eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, your boyfriend behind you and the stiff body of Yoongi next to you. “You should try to sleep.” You whispered. “Do you have enough room? You can come closer.”  
  
Yoongi nudged slightly closer to you and you moved his arm up so you could lay in the crook of his shoulder. “Is this okay?” He asked, his other hand resting on your arm that laid across his stomach.  
  
“Yes. Much more comfortable. Ji just likes spooning, but I prefer cuddling like this. Now stop worrying and get some sleep. We’ll talk over whatever is bugging you in the morning.”  
  
Yoongi laughed and closed his eyes. “Good night, Y/N.”  
  
You hoped you seemed confident, but inside, you were anything but confident. Your mind raced as you replayed the evening, wondering how your relationship was going to change with Ji. Not only with him, but what, if anything was going to come from this night with Yoongi. Would either man want to continue the agreement? Would Ji want to bring another woman in at any time? Your mind was still racing an hour later when sleep finally came to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FML - When your reader extension replaces Y/N in your fic. Updated to reflect Y/N and not a named female character.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious discussion occurs over breakfast.

When you woke in the morning, you awoke before either of the men and carefully extracted yourself from the bed. After grabbing your robe from the bathroom, you made your way quietly out to the kitchen. You were sitting, watching the coffee brew when Ji Yong walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning jagi. Is the coffee almost ready?” Ji asked. 

 

“Almost. Want me to make you some breakfast?” you asked. 

 

“No, stay sitting. I’ll make some pancakes.” Ji smiled. “Did you have fun last night?” 

 

You stared at your boyfriend who was smirking at you as he pulled all the ingredients out. “I did. I’m just, curious if this is something you enjoyed or had intentions of making it a more frequent thing to invite other people into our bedroom.” 

 

“Well, not per se other people, but I was thinking about asking Yoongi to join us again, maybe even the three of us together.” Ji shrugged, grabbing mugs out of the cupboard to pour out some coffee. “I am getting the feeling you’re not interested in that?” 

 

“I’m just surprised is all. Is there something you’re missing in our relationship?” you asked, taking a drink of the coffee he had set in front of you. 

 

“Our relationship is great, I just feel like for me, something greater could happen if we added someone to the relationship. I really enjoyed last night and I feel like both of us could get pleasure out of it. I’m sure you saw me kiss Yoongi, but maybe you didn’t know that he’s bisexual. If we asked him to join us, we could become a triad. I know you generally feel more comfortable making a connection to someone before anything physical happens and this way, you could date him and get to know him.” 

 

You took a long drink from your coffee before responding. “I’m willing to give it a try, assuming he’s open to the idea. But if it doesn’t work out, will we be able to go back to being just us?” 

 

“Of course. You’re the most important person to me. You being 100% with this is the only way this will happen.” Ji answered, walking over to you and pulling you close. “I love you and just want you to be happy.” 

 

“Thank you, Ji. We’ll talk to Yoongi about it over breakfast.” You replied, smiling up at your boyfriend. 

 

“You’re amazing.” He kissed you softly before returning to cooking. 

 

Yoongi walked into the kitchen just as you finished setting the table and Ji finished the last batch of pancakes. “I hope you’re hungry, Ji went a little crazy with pancakes.” 

 

“Smells delicious.” Yoongi smiled, coming over to the table and sitting down. “Oh, coffee. Sweet caffeine.” He hummed, taking a long drink. 

 

“Enjoy.” Ji smiles, setting the large plate of pancakes on the table, and sitting next to you. 

 

You were sitting between the two men and found that it was rather comfortable feeling, almost like it was old habit already. You thought that maybe there would be something to opening up and bringing another person into your relationship even though you had no experience in such a relationship. “Yoongi, what do you think about joining our relationship?” You asked when there was a break in the conversation. 

 

Yoongi looked shocked, setting down his utensils. He was quiet for a minute before replying. “I don’t know if I’m being honest. I haven’t given much thought to dating. Work is just always so busy, it’s never seemed like a good time.” 

 

“Well, I’m clearly used to an idols schedule. It wouldn’t be an issue since I’m aware of the time constraints.” You suggested. 

 

“Y/N and I would like you to join us. She prefers to know someone better usually before anything physical happens. Last night was really more of her wanting to let me experience my fantasy. But I think you’d bring something extra to our relationship and we’d all get something out of it.” Ji added. 

 

Yoongi looked between the two of you. “I’d need to think about it. If it’s really something I’d want to take on. I had a great time last night but I wasn’t coming into this thinking it’d be more than just a hook up. I hope you don’t feel like I used you.” 

 

“No, if anything we used you for my fantasy. Take all the time you need to think about it. Just know it’s on the table.” Ji replied. 

 

Yoongi’s phone began to ring and he picked it up. “Shit, I thought the meeting at was 1. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” You heard only his side of the conversation. “I need to get going. I’ll think about it. I will. “ 

 

Ji gave Yoongi a different shirt to wear before he quickly left the apartment. You were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes when Ji came up behind you and wrapped himself around you. “Why don’t you leave the dishes and come with me.” He murmured as he kissed your neck. 

 

“I’m almost finished. Can you wait?” You laughed as he slipped a hand up your shirt. 

 

“Hardly. I want to thank you for being so good to me.” He pressed up against you and you could feel his hard cock pushing against your ass. 

 

“Just a few minutes.”

 

His hand slipped past the waistband of your panties and rubbed against your folds. He continued to kiss your neck and ground his hips against you again. You tried to focus on finishing the dishes but soon you found yourself pushing back against him, moaning softly as he teased your clit. “You’re getting wet for me already, aren’t you?” He purred. 

 

“You know just how to get me going.” You sighed, kissing his neck as he slipped two fingers inside you. “I need you inside me.” 

 

Ji nearly growled as he pulled off your robe and pushed your panties down before pushing himself inside you. “Oh baby, you feel so good.” 

 

You braced yourself on the counter as you pushed your ass back into him, bending yourself over the sink. Ji has a way of making you feel insatiable in a way you’d never experienced with another man, nearly addicted to the feeling of his cock inside you. 

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. You feel so amazing that you make me want to cum so fast.” He grunted, slamming into you harder. 

 

“I love taking your cock. I want to feel you cum inside me.” You moaned, rocking your hips back against his. 

 

You felt his hand reach down to rub your clit again as he started to pound into you faster. You had to brace against the wall as the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed in your kitchen. A symphony of moans filled your ears as you felt him begin to tense us, his rhythmic thrusting stuttering and you moved your hips to keep him sliding inside you. 

 

He collapsed against your back as he spilled his seed inside you. You reach down and placed your hand over his, using his fingers to stimulate your clit as he remained inside you. Circling your hips against him, you felt your walls tense up as your own release came and you rode out your high. 

 

“That felt so good.” Ji sighed, pulling himself out of you. “Let’s go take a bath.” He suggested, picking you up and smacking your ass. 

 

You laughed as you were carried into the bathroom where Ji started a bath for the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I left this one alone for so long. I was having mixed feelings about how to continue but I am going to give it a shot to flush everything out with the story I'm wanting to tell. A short update now and hopefully another update in a few days.


End file.
